The Prince's Tale
by zebraFinch
Summary: “Sometimes I think we are Sorted too early…” That is what he said to me. This is the story of I, Severus Snape, and all that I have kept secret, yet wish others to know. [DH SPOILERS RUN RAMPANT THROUGHOUT]
1. Out of Hiding

**The Prince's Tale**

"_Sometimes I think we are Sorted too early…" That is what he said to me. This is the story of I, Severus Snape, and all that I have kept secret, yet wish others to know. [DH SPOILERS RUN RAMPANT THROUGHOUT_

**Chapter One: Out of Hiding**

As the yells and screams continued on what should have been a happy summer morning, I ran from the house, unnoticed. Probably they wouldn't care, they never have before. Hands jammed into my pockets, I walked on in a determined fashion. For once, I was actually thankful that my mother had started throwing things at my father—it gave me an opportunity to do what I had been planning to do for three weeks.

I was finally going to talk to her.

A small smile crept to my lips as I rounded the corner of Spinner's End. The playground was only a block away now. I knew she would be there; every day this summer after lunch she would go there with that annoying sister of hers and they would play…and I would watch.

Of course they never noticed me there, I made it a point never to be noticed by anyone, even my family. But today would be different. I would reveal myself to her and I was certain that nothing would go wrong. After all, I had taken some time to think about it. It's not like I had much else to do.

Finally I got to the playground. I felt my stomach contract when I saw there was no one by the slide or the jungle gym. I was about to turn around, crestfallen, when a shrill giggle reached me. I whipped around and saw two girls, one blond and one with hair of the most vibrant red swinging in the back on the swing set. My heart quickened as my eyes locked onto the red-haired girl. Lily was her name, from what I gathered.

She and her sister were having a sort of contest on who could swing the highest. Lily was obviously winning—her head was above the top bar. I moved to the side around the bushes, crouching behind them as I watched the scene before me.

I heard the shrill voice again. "Lily, don't do it!" The elder sister's eyes were wide as she watched the other. I held my breath as Lily let go. As if in slow motion, she soared through the air, doing a flip before settling on the ground like someone had gently placed her there. A broad grin had come across her features. I could not help but feel a small twinge of jealously. Even I couldn't do that and I had my mother's genes in me!

The older sister, Petunia I think was her name, got off of her swing and stood there with a livid and scolding expression on her face. Something else was there too, envy perhaps?

"Mummy told you not to!" She scolded in an almost hissing voice.

Lily laughed her off, skipping around and showing Petunia her arms and legs, as if proving she were all right. "But I'm fine," she giggled. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

"Tuney" looked around in a panicked way. I did too for a moment. Mother had always told me to never use magic in front of Muggles, no matter how tempted I might be. I often did have the awful habit of letting my emotions get the better of me and let something slip, but who didn't? But there were no Muggles here now, so it was a fine chance for the girl to show off, and for me to do so as well.

She looked at the bush, her eyes resting on me for a split second. I knew she could not see me, but for some reason I could not breath. Her eyes were of the deepest emerald green, full of kindness and inner beauty. I knew the moments she broke eye contact that I would tell her, now. She needed to know anyway before that letter showed up on her front doorstep. So why couldn't I move?

She had picked up a gardinia off the ground and laid it flat in her hand. The thing began to open and close rapidly in the way a morning glory would. A smile had come to her face at the sight of what she was doing, but a look of intense anger had spread across Petunia's in contrast. She snatched the flower out of Lily's hands and threw it to tehe ground, scolding her. Instantly I felt pity for the younger. She had no right to be mistreated like that, with all the talent she had. She needed to know that she was not a weirdo, and I would be just the person to do that. Mustering up my courage, I leapt out from my hiding place.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I yelled out, grinning. Petunia shrieked and fell over, scuttling back. Lily jumped as well, but remained where she was. I felt her eyes travel over me and immediately I felt embarrassed. The coat was the only thing I had at the moment for outer cover. My family had not brought me any clothes for a few years now. My mother had also not washed laundry in a while, so I sought the cleanest thing possible before I left the house. It was such a contrast to Lily's perfect orange sundress and yellow bow in her hair, groomed and cared for by those she loved; so opposite from me. Why would she even want to talk to a person like me.

As I felt myself getting red and the silence continued, Lily decided to speak. "What's obvious?"

At last I was going to be the first to tell her what she was. I had waited for this moment ever since I first laid eyes on her. Her sister didn't want to know—didn't need to know—so I leaned in closer and whispered, "I know what you are."

She looked at me quizzically so I continued, "You're a witch."

She backed up, clearly offended. "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody." With that she turned around and started walking to her sister. MY heat plummeted. I was losin my chance and would probably never speak to her again.

"No! Wait!"

She turned, looking at me with scrutiny and her sister with utter contempt.

"You _are_," I continued," You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while, but there is nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard!" I spoke rather hurridly, wanting to get everything in before she decided to leave.

The other sister laughed. "Wizard?! I know who you are! You're that Snape boy! They live on Spinner's End by the river. Why have you been spying on us?"

"I—I haven't!" I said, appealing to Lily. Petunia's glare incited me, made me angry. "Wouldn't spy on _you _anyway, you're a Muggle!"

Petunia grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on Lily! We're leaving." She spun around and Lily turned up her nose as well, the two of them marching off.

I was crushed. I had blown it, missed my chance, and now she hated me. I would never speak to her again, even at Hogwarts. Trying to keep the tears from coming, I stepped onto the mulch of the playground, sitting in one of the swings. Head hung low, I stared at the ground.

Something shiny caught my eye. I got off and got to me knees, digging in the mulch. There was a gold bracelet, with the word _Lily_ etched on a flower charm that hung from it. I picked it up, turning it over in my hand. She would miss this and want it back. I didn't want her to be sad and go looking for I, so I might as well give it back.

I turned left instead of right, following the path they had taken. I had no idea where they lived, but I knew I would find it eventually. The sky was darkening, so most likely they wouldn't be outside. I slowly walked down the street, peering into the lighted windows but seeing no one I knew.

She should be somewhere, so I walked on, desperate now to find her. In every house I looked, but could find neither Lily nor Petunia. At the last house on the culdesac, I looked in the window. It was dark by now and I could see four figures around a table eating and talking over dinner.

There she was! I saw her, but she was not eating. She was crying. Her mother leaned over and patted her on the shoulder. The windows were open slightly, and I heard the woman say, "I'm sure it will be there tomorrow."

Lily snatched her shoulder away, sobbing, and moved out of my sight. I was halfway thinking of going to the porch and ringing the doorbell, when it opened and I saw her sit dejectedly on the steps, arms hugging her knees to her chest as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Once again I felt my heart race. Tentatively, I stepped forward and into the light of the porch. She gasped and stood as I came up, backing away. Seeing the startled look on her face and feeling rather sorry that she hated me, I held out my shaking hand, palm outstretched. She looked and gave a squeal of delight, taking the bracelet and putting it on. She then looked at me with that same piercing emerald gaze again, then ran forward.

I thought I was going to fall down as she crashed into me. At first I thought she was angry, but then I saw that she was in fact, hugging me. Startled by this sudden change of events I stiffened, arms clamped tight to my side.

"Oh thank you so much! Thank you thank you! I really missed this, my Gran gave it to me so it's special. Thank you!"

She pulled back, looking me over again. "What's your name?"

I looked at the ground, still embarrassed about before. "Severus Snape," I murmured quietly, determined not to make eye contact.

She came forward and hugged me again. As she released me, she held out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans. Want to be friends, Sev?"

At first I couldn't believe what she said. Her hand was held out, her warm smile inviting. No one had ever said this to me before, but she was now. I grinned broadly, shaking her hand.

I knew this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

[A/N: you like it? IF you did, please review and say so. Oh yeah, almost forgot.

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is not mine, nor is the character of Severus Snape. Some of the dialogue isn't either, it belongs to JK Rowling.**


	2. Friends

**The Prince's Tale**

"_Sometimes I think we are Sorted too early…" That is what he said to me. This is the story of I, Severus Snape, and all that I have kept secret, yet wish others to know. [DH SPOILERS RUN RAMPANT THROUGHOUT_

WARNING: The first part deals with domestic abuse, but that should be expected throughout the story tear for Snape

Chapter Two: Friends 

I could have skipped all the way home if I did not look so ridiculous. The overcoat, smock, undersized jeans, and long stringy hair did nothing to complement my appearance. Besides that, I cared not about what others thought of me. I finally had a friend, and that was all that matters.

My whole life I had remained in the shadows, no one caring at all what happened to me or frankly, if I even existed. On those rare occasions that I journeyed out of the house to the wizarding world with my mother, she ordered me to remain close to her side and not to speak with anyone. I would see other boys and girls my age talking and laughing merrily with each other. Sometimes I had the opportunity to go and speak with them, but I was too shy to actually confront them. It didn't help that they often laughed at me.

But that was all behind me now. Lily Evans actually considered me a _friend_. I sounded obsessed about the fact, but it was okay. I now had something to look forward to every day other than hiding in the bushes and spying on people. A wry smile came to my face. Yes, I'll admit that I was spying, as the Muggle girl had said. When I passed the river, my small lonely house came into view. There was a solitary lamp lit—mother tolerated some Muggle habits from my father.

So as not to disturb them, I went to the side door that entered into the laundry room. If I came in here and sneaked behind the couch and sprinted up the stairs, they probably would have thought that I had been here the whole time.

I was just about to sprint to the sofa when I felt a presence behind me and smelled the horrible stench of alcohol. My father stood over me, a flask clutched in his hand and a belt in the other.

" 's after dark Severus," he said in a slurred, quiet way, "Where were you?"

I backed away, dread and regret repeatedly hitting me in waves. "I—I didn't—"

"You know house rules…" He belched and swayed slightly.

"I wanted a walk. I was just out and thought I could play on the playground—"

"The playground?" asked Mother sharply, coming around the corner. I looked up and was startled by the black eye she had, but said nothing nor gave any sign that I had noticed. "What were you doing there?"

"Playing."

"Don' you ge' smart with us, boy!" yelled Father, raising the belt. I cringed for the blow, but it never came. Eyes closed, I felt something rather soft touch me on the back—in fact, I hardly felt it at all.

I looked up and saw father holding a long yellow string, which on closer inspection turned out to be a spaghetti noodle. If the situation was not so serious I could have almost laughed at the fact that I had gotten struck with a wet noodle. A bit of pride also crept up within me at the sight of the magic I had just performed. But all of that was extinguished with the look of pure anger on my father's face.

"THIS DAMN MAGIC!" he roared, coming towards me with his hands outstretched. I had no time to think, no fear had entered me, nor shock, nor sadness. I felt nothing and thus I could do nothing. All I felt right now were the hands closing around my throat.

Then they suddenly withdrew, as if burned. I turned and look and saw my mother standing there, wand held up. Father yelled something incoherent and leaped at the both of us. I suddenly found myself swept off my feet and thrown against the wall, in a corner, out of the way. Mother had put me there.

And it was in that corner I stayed for a long time, watching as their yelling and fighting resumed, father throwing both objects and punches while mother in turn sent hexes and curses at him. They continued like this for an hour and I could take it no more.

Screaming and sobbing, I ran past them and into the laundry room, picking up my mother's Cleansweep Four. I had always had trouble mounting a broom and flying, and others made fun of me for it, but at the moment I acted on pure instinct and clambered on. It immediately took off, as if sensing my desperation to get out of the house. I burst out of the window and soared into the night.

I tried my best to remain close to the ground and away from lights. No one was outside and no Muggles could see me, but I did not care at the moment. All I cared about was getting away from Spinner's End. I soared on, the wind stinging my face as tears were swept from my eyes.

Eventually I slipped off the broom, and it clanked on to the ground about twenty yards away. I did not move, but curled up in a ball and began to cry. I cried out of confusion, fright, sadness, and relief. I was confused at my parents' actions. When father wasn't drinking he was rather friendly and understanding. Mother was a bit more difficult to get in a good mood, but overall I did not mind her. I cried in sadness over the fact that I could probably never have what others had. I cried in fright over what had just occurred.

And I cried in relief. Relief that I had gotten away, that I would be welcomed back with open arms in the morning, and that I had finally found a friend.

Gathering myself, I looked around to see just where I had crash-landed. I was not really surprised when I found that I had stopped on the street where the Evans sisters lived. And there was the house across the street and down the road. Getting up and brushing off his now ripped pants, he limped over towards the house where a solitary light gleamed in an upstairs window.

Not really knowing what I was doing, I moved to the front yard, where a swinging bench was beneath a tree in the front yard. I sat down on the bench slowly, every bone in me aching. Obeying my body's needs, I lay down in preparation to go to sleep.

Just as I was about to succumb to my dreams, I heard the ever so soft noise of a window opening slowly. I sat up quickly, ready to sprint away even if my knees were scraped up. However, all I saw was a small figure climbing out of the window and on to the roof. Curious. Who would do that? Was it Lily? If so why was she leaving her house in the dead of night?

But she just sat there on the roof, cross-legged and staring up at the heavens. A very strange habit. I watched her for a moment, then turned to see what she was looking at. This movement caused me to lose my balance and I grabbed at the pole the swinging bench was attached to, it was an instant reflex. Gravity took over and the contraption followed me in my fall, making a loud crash against the tree. I remained absolutely still, trapped beneath the tangle of swing chains and metal poles. Even though my view was obstructed, I knew that Lily had heard the commotion, as had her family. But to my surprise, nothing happened. I was about to get up when light flooded the yard from the front door. I froze again, my hand clamping down on the arm of the chair. Footsteps were coming ever so closer to me. I closed my eyes, prepared for the scream and the yells of "Get out of here filth!"

Instead, I heard something much different.

"Severus?" questioned Lily quietly, gently.

I did not reply, but rolled over and tried to come out from beneath the tangle of metal above me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out, helping me stand up. I smiled at her appreciatively, but then looked back down in shame. I most likely got her in trouble.

"I woke your parents up didn't I?"

"No," she assured me, "They're still asleep. Their room is in the back of the house."

I relaxed. At least I had gotten off the hook so far. No sooner had I thought that than a loud –_pop­- _came to my ears. I knew that sound. Mother did it from time to time whenever we had to go to Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Apparation. I looked around, dreading that I might see my mother, but fortunately—or unfortunately—I did not. There was a rather portly man with a small top hat on. He seemed to be confused, looking around all over the place. But then his eyes rested on me. He walked over to me with a purpose, wand held high and lit. In his other hand I saw a broom, the broom I had crashed off of.

He looked around for a little bit longer, and then his eyes rested on the both of us. He had a grim look on his features.

"You two," he called out, pointing his wand at the both of us. "Which of you—"

"_Shh!_" said Lily, putting a finger to her lips. I turned to her and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips, an indignant and cross expression coming on her features. The man in turn looked startled at being interrupted by a young girl like this. I smothered a chuckle.

"You'll wake someone up speaking that loud, Sir," she whispered, explaining.

"Well—er—alright. Sorry Miss," he stuttered, still startled at her boldness. "Anyway, which of you was riding this broom? I am Hamilton Sutherland of the Ministry. It seems that two Muggles spotted someone about your size speeding by on a broomstick. This is a serious break of the Statute of Secrecy and I have been sent to apprehend the perpetrator—"

"I am sorry sir," I said, stepping forward. "I didn't mean to, I wanted to…get..um…"

The man came closer, bending over to where his face was barely ten centimeters away from mine. "You're Eileen Prince's boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded. "I'll send her an owl to remind her about certain policies that need to be kept as long as she's in Spinner's End…well, I will confiscate this broom for a while at least. Good night. And remember that a Trace will be put on you as soon as you turn eleven, Severus Snape." And with that he was gone, Disapparated.

I stood there, quite shocked at the quick events that had just happened. When I finally moved, I realized that the whole time I had been shaking. A Ministry Official! I was going to get in so much trouble over this. I glanced at Lily and saw that she had been rooted to the spot, staring where Mr. Sutherland had just disappeared.

"It's all real…" she whispered. She then turned and looked at me. "You weren't making it up."

I shook my head, feeling a certain glee enter me at her acceptance. And with that she fell to the ground in a swoon.

Feeling my stomach plummet, I tried shaking her awake, but only got a few groans. Panicking, I did the only thing that came to my mind and rang the front doorbell. I ran back and supported Lily, who was finally mostly conscious and muttering "I'm a witch.."

The front door was answered by a dark-haired man. There was a small look of disgust on his face as he looked me over, but then it immediately changed to worry at the sight of his daughter leaning on me.

"Lilleth!" exclaimed another voice, her mother's. She came downstairs and whisked her away to the couch, placing a wet washcloth on her forehead. Lily's father then looked at me again.

"Thank you son." He held out a hand and I shook it, looking at those kind eyes that were the same as hers. "Where are you from?"

"His name is Severus," said Lily from the couch, sitting up. "He's my friend."

"Well, you've made a good friend Lily, he brought you in to us, though I have no idea what you were doing outside young lady. But we will deal with that later. Why don't you get on home, Severus, wouldn't your parents worry?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but said nothing. I looked at Lily in an almost pleading way, and she took over the conversation.

"Daddy, Mum, can he stay in the spare bedroom tonight? There's something going on at his house and I don't think he should go there tonight." She looked at me with complete understanding.

"No dear," interjected her mother, "Why would you say--?"

Mr. Evans held up his hand. "I don't think we should pry. The boy looks a little worse for wear, he's all scraped up. I don't think it could hurt, but we should contact his parents in the morning."

"Thank you," I murmured, overwhelmed by their hospitality. Mrs. Evans immediately mothered on me, cleaning my scrapes. The Muggle way was much less efficient, but overall I felt much better. She gave me a large shirt to sleep in, while with my other clothes she picked up, looking at them with a scrunched nose.

"I'll—I will just wash these for you dear."

I was put in the guest bedroom up the stairs and down the hall from Lily. I was just about to fall asleep when again I was interrupted by the sound of something opening. Turning over, I saw Lily standing at the side of the bed in the low light.

"You okay, Sev?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just scared of what my parents will do in the morning…"

I felt the bed move as she climbed in it, laying beside me. "I'll make sure that they will understand. I promise."

And with that she drifted to sleep. I smiled as she slept, comforted that no matter where I went and what happened tomorrow, there was at least one person who cared about me. I slept soundly that night, for the first time in a while.


	3. Intermission I

**The Prince's Tale**

"_Sometimes I think we are Sorted too early…" That is what he said to me. This is the story of I, Severus Snape, and all that I have kept secret, yet wish others to know. [DH SPOILERS RUN RAMPANT THROUGHOUT_

[Woah, sorry for my absence and lack of updating. I had to go on a college visit (which went badly /) and I am also trying to complete summer homework for English and spend as much time as possible with my friends before they go off to college. Working two jobs also puts me in a bind, so please bear with me as the updates become infrequent with the impending school year And also, thanks for the reviews! Any imput is appreciated greatly!

**Chapter Three: Intermission I**

_I threw myself in the chair of my office, kicking over the footstool. Anger was all that I felt at the moment, anger that had built up over time. That seemed to happen to me a lot these days. I know in public I was the type to be unemotional and harsh, but no one was helping with that._

_Every day I walk by Potter, I am forced back into these memories—memories I had wished that I would never relive. He was right in his argument that he did not "strut" like his father, but there was that little bit of swaggering pride that was there._

_Maybe I got that feeling because he looked so much like James. I noticed that the first time I had seen the short boy enter Hogwarts his first year. But whenever I looked in those eyes, I was constantly reminded of _her._ For some reason, as the date of Dumbledore's assigned death loomed nearer, I thought of Lily more often, and those others that I had lost. Hell, I was even forced to think of James, the prat._

_Harry would look at me in the same loathing that James gave me, and possibly I looked at James—or Harry, whatever-- in the same way. But those eyes…I would have to catch myself. Yet every time I look at them, I do not see as much of Lily. There is contempt staring right back at me. Of course, Potter probably hates me. It is not like I care though. I care about what he thinks about as much as a flobberworm._

_I looked on the table and saw my wand thrown aside on it. There was still blood on the tip from where I had healed Draco's numerous slash wounds from the Sectusempra spell. As soon as I heard that the Malfoy boy had been gravely injured—my source the annoying moaning spectre—I rushed to the area. What greeted me was a pale Harry Potter kneeling in a collecting pool of Draco's blood. There were rips in Malfoy's clothes, as if many knives had slashed at him, leaving behind shallow wounds. Just like the _Sectusempra_ spell that was a, shall I say, speciality of mine. Potter was on his knees, feebily trying to stop the flow of blood, a look of utter shock on his face._

_As soon as he saw me, the boy started sputtering out excuses. It was indeed the Sectusempra spell, and immediately I began performing the healing charms on Malfoy. Potter continued to stutter out excuses. I too, was wondering how he had done it. This was not a very popular spell, in fact, I had only written it once or even thought about it once in school: Sixth year potions. I asked him to bring me the book that he had learned this spell from and he brought me a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ I was stunned. How in the world by all chance had Potter come into possession of my book? I snatched it from him and thumbed through the pages, but found nothing. Suspicious, I turned to the front and saw the name '_Roonil Wazlib_' scratched in ink on the cover. I looked into Potter's eyes, the ones that gave me an almost daily reminder of _her._ I performed Leginimins on the boy and found that this was indeed not his book. The other lay somewhere else…somewhere I didn't know._

_"This is your copy of Advanced Potion-Making, is it, Potter?"  
_

_"Yes," said Harry, still breathing hard.  
_

_"You're quite sure of that, are you, Potter?"  
_

_"Yes," said Harry, with a touch of more defiance.  
_

_"This is the the copy of Advanced Potion-Making that you purchased from Flourish and Blotts?"  
_

_"Yes," said Harry firmly. I could tell I was annoying him. Satisfaction rose within me.  
_

_"Then why," I asked, "does it have the name 'Roonil Wazlib' written inside the front cover?"_

_He was stunned, then clumsily tried to cover up with more excuses. I gave him detention and patched up Malfoy, sending both pathetic youths on their way. It was getting tiresome being assigned to protect two teenagers. They were sixteen. At sixteen, I practically took care of myself! Why must they be so pathetic, Malfoy more so than Potter…_

_Angry at myself that I had thought up a compliment about Harry Potter, I stormed down the corridor, and who else should I pass but Dumbledore. I made brief eye-contact, but he reached out a hand and grabbed my shoulder._

"_Severus, come with me."_

_Not knowing what else he wanted this time, I followed him to the first empty classroom we came too. He looked around and quickly shut the door._

"_Did you say the curse lasted for a year?"_

"_Yes Headmaster, but I'm not entirely sure," I answered, wondering what he was getting at. _

"_I—well, to put it bluntly—feel myself weakening. I do not think I will live to see the end of this month. If the time comes earlier then planned then can you—"_

"_Yes, I know what you will ask me, it's not like I don't think about it often. Poison? Curse? How would you like it?" I said this with the air of a waiter informing a patron about the specials of the day._

_He chuckled, blue eyes twinkling. Why must he find amusement out of these situations? He looked at his impending death so nonchalantly that it was getting somewhat annoying._

_Dumbledore held up a hand. "Severus. Please. I do know that it will be hard, and that you will face ridicule and scorn, but I can think of no other way. When the time comes you must do what I say, no matter what is going on."_

"_Dumbled—"_

"_Severus?"_

"_Yes sir, I will."_

_He nodded curtly and whooshed out of the room swiftly, leaving me there to stare at him with a rather stupid expression on my face. That was quick. Dumbledore always had a way of telling me something that did not help my mood the slightest in the shortest period of time possible. I'm sure that I will get the same feeling even when he dies._

_Feeling even fouler than when I had come across Potter and Malfoy, I went to my office and chose to brood over things there while I waited for Harry Potter to arrive to his detention. I had it all planned out. He would sort through the large files that had come in boxes to my room to be sort through. And I knew that one of those boxes was filled to the brim with the actions of James Potter and Sirius Black. The boy was so dense that perhaps this would rub it in his face that his father was an arrogant brat. I was not tormenting him, I was just…trying to educate the ignorant boy. It appeared that I alone knew of the anti-herioics of Potter and Black. All anyone remembered about them was them pulling me out of the Whomping Willow…_

_I snorted with disgust at the memory. I had been traveling down Memory Lane a lot this year, despite my feelings. At every turn something was there, something to remind me of all that I lost, all that I will lose, and the fact that I am truly destined to be alone._

_I laughed cynically. From birth it was that way. Father never cared, and Mother cared sometimes. I practically raised myself. I would come home every day and face them. Father had tried enrolling me in primary school to make me more "normal", but Mother withdrew me later, partially from the severe bullying I went through weekly. It was the same school that Lily went to._

Lily…

_Lily was the only person who cared about what I had to say in this world. She was someone whom I could depend on and share things with that I could not share with anyone else. She was also the only one who I—no I am not thinking of this. I repeatedly told myself that, but with no avail. Overwhelming emotion threaten to take me over, not too unlike many nights this year. I will always be alone in my journey. Alone in my task to kill Dubledore. Alone in my allegiance. Alone among the Death Eaters. Alone and away from the only one I—no, musn't think about her._

_But how can I not? It was brought to the front of my mind more. With a sigh, I hardly noticed myself drawing out my wand and gave it an almost feeble wave._

_The room brightened with a soft glow. Slumped over, I looked up and met the eyes of the doe that caused me grief ever since I started conjuring it a few years after we left Hogwarts. Between the birth of Harry and the death of his parents, this image has come to haunt me again and again. In the company of Death Eaters, I had to hide the fact that I could even conjure a Patronus, and in the company of collegues I did not want them to know that I had a rather _different _ Patronus. Luckily my tasks that Dumbledore assigned within the Order did not require communication such as this._

_The doe blinked at me slowly, as if waiting for something. I reached out to touch her on the muzzle, when she looked backwards towards the door of my office, as if expecting something. I withdrew my hand and sighed, looking out the window, scowling. I was acting unlike myself these days. Was I getting, shall I say, soft? No…I will prove to myself tonight with Potter's detention that I am just as strict as before. That was one of Dumbledore's greatest drawbacks: he was too soft-hearted. It only caused pain every time, and I had now taught myself to grow numb to it. Those with pity are foolish._

_With my mind wandering, I had failed to notice the door that my Patronus had been staring at was now open. The profile of ugly untidy hair told me that it was Potter. Immediately I broke the charm, angry that he had burst in without knocking._

_I stood wand walked swiftly over to him. Luckily his back had been turned when he came in._

"_Manners, Potter," I scolded, standing over him, "Knocking is something that civilized people normally do. However it seems difficult for you to act in such a way…"_

_He looked at me with defiance that pissed me off even more. I whisked away to my desk, taking out boxes upon boxes with disciplinary forms that needed to be sorted. I could not help but smirk. There were better ways of getting the point across other than pain, like that awful woman Umbridge thought. _

"_Potter!" I snapped. "I want you to file these in order of date, then alphabetize. I think you will recognize some of these: _"James Potter and Sirius Black, detention for using illegal hex to make Aubry Burtrace's head three times normal size." _I smirked, waiting to see Potter's reaction. He was seething with anger. Good, his anger made me feel satisfied and happier. _

_As he took out his wand, I flicked my own. His wand zoomed into my outstretched hand._

"_With _no_ magic."_

_He gave a frustrated sigh and set to work. I sat back down, sometimes rising to "correct" Harry on files ("Smith comes after Smite, ignorant boy"). As midnight came and went, I grew tired of Potter's determination to not show any signs of growing tired of the task I had assigned. He was definitely hard-headed, like his mother._

_I had to stop myself from giving a microscopic smile. It turned into a frown. I was annoyed with his presence. Shooing him off, I collected the papers he had failed to alphabetize. Using a few simple charms, I sorted the files._

_As I was about to sit back down, my right wrist burned fiercely. I suppressed a groan at seeing the Dark Mark shine once again. _He_ was calling me. With a sigh I left my office and went to the fixed Apparation point Dumbledore had set for me whenever the Dark Lord called. Pressing my wand to the Mark and muttering "Morsemorde" I stepped forward into the spinning darkness, coming to rest in a small house._

_Two red eyes stared at me, smiling in a way, from the darkness. Clearing my mind from all the incriminating things that Voldemort might see, I moved across from him, giving a bow._

"_Evening, My Lord."_

[Meh, sorry for the short chapter. I am going to do these small intermissions throughout the fic, probably every three or so. I haven't decided yet if they will be in chronological order. I am trying to keep Snape as in character as possible, while also bringing out his "soft" side. I hope that I am doing okay in portraying his complex personality . As always, please review!


End file.
